Spring Resolution Chapter 3 Final Overture
by Koji Izumi
Summary: "You can keep what you kill" was the only rule for selecting a new leader, until a new leader came along and challenged it.


Springs final Overture

The grand entrance of this spring season is almost at it's the end. The sakura (cherry) blossoms that adorns the school grounds is about to reveal their final performance as soon as the first gale of wind arrives.

It's almost a week now since I received a yellow card from , such a sweet name just doesn't describe her personality at all. Perhaps I should rather call her Mrs. Boss from now on. The Bossy lady managing the dorm.

I can't believe it!

Just because, I let a patient over stay for a couple of weeks….

Just one small incident and she reduced the visiting hours from 10 o'clock into 9 o'clock in the evening. Man… what a drag. (just thinking out loud)

Meanwhile...at the school.

The last subject just before lunch break...

And we have to humiliate our selves again by wearing this outrageously looking outfit they call P.E. uniform and run around like fairies.

From within the corner of my eyes I can see Koujiro just outside the fence.

He's been following me for some time now and yet he never made an effort to approach me.

I wonder why?

Then, Keigo bumped me on the shoulder while running and pointed at the bench right outside the fence of the oval.

"Hey! Koji", Keigo said that senior from last time…..He's been looking at you… and then,

The bell rings…..Lunch Break.

Mr. Mustache called us in, gave some few nonsense speech… afterwards dismissed us.

I asked Keigo to bring my stuff with him for a while, but as soon as I was about to take off….

He shouted, "What about lunch?"

So I shouted back, "You can have mine."

Running towards the bench where Koujiro is...and

As soon as, I've passed him is I made a gesture for him to follow me.

And then dash off all the way to the roof top.

Upon reaching the roof top…..

Finally… (Breathing heavily), as I looked around I noticed that the roof top is already crowded with a lot of other students about to have their lunch.

I turned around and there he is, Koujiro.

Still breathing heavily…..I straightened up my posture and looked at him in the eye.

He started blushing again. So I slapped him on he's left cheeks.

Everyone on the roof top froze as if the time has stopped still, but he just kept standing there like a statue.

What is it…Speak! (With a demanding tone). By the way I'm thirsty, is there any vending machine close by? I asked.

He raised his right hand just above his shoulder and said, "You heard him…..now!"

The four intimidating looking guys with similar physique as him disperses and start rounding up all the other students on the roof top forcing them to leave the premises while leaving their lunches behind just before the door leading to the stairwell.

I must say…

It's a little painful to watch, so I walked up towards the edge and looked at the sakura trees still in full bloom down below.

Then I heard a softly toned voice…Koji sama, it's ready.

When I turned around….

There it was….. A mound of bento boxes in all shape and sizes while beside it was another pile of multi flavored soda and bottles of mineral water.

I was speechless, (out of shock)

I was so angry….And yet very impressed with the efficiency and well coordinated skills they just demonstrated.

I lean forward and picked up a bottle of mineral water right in front of me, Twist it open and drink it straight up,... I was really thirsty.

Leaning my head a little backwards while still chugging along with the bottled water, some of the water drips out by the side of my lips…then I heard a sound similar to a deep sigh, Haaaaaaaa…..

So I stopped…. and looked at the four men who made that deep sigh sound.

Immediately, Koujiro stood up and slapped every single one them.

While still holding their cheeks all four of them bowed down and shouted, "Sumimasen deshita!" in unison. (Excuse us)

Its fine…rise up. I said in a calmed tone, let's eat.

As I make myself comfortable on the picnic mat Koujiro introduced the four other men.

Koji sama these are my four lieutenants, they themselves have their own lieutenants after them.

They are already well informed about the new management, so if there's anything you require please don't hesitate. (Then bowed)

So I stood up again and looked at them straight in the eyes. And say, "Well Said", Now let's eat!

There's still a little bit of tense atmosphere looming around, However, It's only normal during the first meeting.

As soon as all the bento boxes were open, I put both of my hands together as if I was about to pray and said "itadakimasu", then I looked ... at all five of them before touching any food…..waiting until they say it….

At the back of my mind, I thought this is really weird… it's like one of those scenes from the "Godfather" movie.

After a meal I looked at my wrist. Damn! I left my wrist watch in my bag!

So I asked, Koujiro what's the time? Its 12:27 Koji sama, He replied

Damn!... I'm late.

I quickly stood up and rush towards the stairwell.

Oh, I almost forgot… Thanks for lunch everyone!

After you're all done leave the empty bento boxes at the lost and found counter…Got it!

Before they could answer I'm already half way down the stairs.

The hall way was already deserted, so that means…..Damn!

From outside the class room…..

I can hear the class ref, making a roll call….. I said to myself I made it. Yokatta

I cautiously walked towards my seat, and then…..I heard the teacher called my name.

Izumi!

Why…. are …you?

Still wearing your P.E. uniform!

I looked at myself and finally realized…Damn!

All my classmates looked at me and laugh their heads off.

[End]


End file.
